


做我的宠物?

by whypeoplesad



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whypeoplesad/pseuds/whypeoplesad
Summary: 车





	做我的宠物?

**Author's Note:**

> 车

身后的韩国男孩正窝在椅子上玩手机，听到声响抬头看了一眼，像暹罗猫巡视领土，深棕的眼睛缓缓一撇，大概是默许了自己的举动又重新埋头手机。

今天的韩国男孩也是一样的黑着脸傲娇。

电竞椅上carpe穿着那件肥大的黑色外套，腿真的太细了，感觉宽松的短裤一边裤管就能塞下他的双腿。双脚缩起胸前俨然一种自卫冷漠的坐姿，gael停在他身前没走开，李在爀头歪歪用鄙视眼神问他干什么。宽大的帽子盖在了男孩的头上本来蓬松的发顶被压地塌塌的，显得李在爀脸更小一巴掌就能挡住。因为没拉好的拉链今天的锁骨没被藏住，纤细白皙的脖颈gael一只手就能掐住。

突然玩心四肆起。

gael到邻桌上翻出了莫名会出现在训练室的项圈和猫尾。

“来别动 试试看”

椅子上的人用脚蹬着他的腹肌不让他靠近，不过在每天都健身的gael面前不值一提，最终还是把人捞出来成功地戴上了玩具尾巴。

把项圈缩到最紧，黑色皮革紧紧束缚在脖子上晃眼看过去还以为李在爀戴了一条chorker。

“噢太合适了 抬头看看”

戴上之后李在爀却奇怪的配合，手指还玩起了上头的铃铛。项圈似乎束缚住了他的兽性，被自己驯服。

“现在戴上项圈就是猫咪了carpe”

“下来”

gael扯着手里的牵引绳让椅子上的人趴在地上。

“走咯小猫咪 我来遛你”

平时抵在鼠标垫上的手腕现在抵在了地毯上，膝盖因受力泛起了樱花粉红。脖子被前面的人控制住，李在爀只能拱起腰撅着屁股手脚并用认真地扮演着猫咪，一扭一扭的猫步晃地股间的猫尾蹭着他大腿里侧，好痒。

“要上楼梯了”  
“有点难喔 但我可以抱你上去 可是嘛…”

李在爀蹲坐在楼梯旁，外套下露出一截毛绒绒的尾巴，楼梯没铺地毯这样他膝盖会很痛的。他扯了扯gael的裤脚，有点哀求讨好的味道。

“嗯?你知道我不会就这样就抱你的噢”

gael蹲下来揉着宠物的头发宠溺地说道。

“daddy hug~”

似乎被头顶大手温柔的抚摸而诱惑，最终还是对gael说出了那最羞耻的昵称。

满意地听到宠物奶气的叫唤，gael一把揽过那只地上的小黑猫，眨眼睛间人就到他臂弯里。

“daddy~ daddy~”

柔软的咬字，gael能听到他嘴巴里那根舌头在抵着上颚在蠕动，听到怀里的小猫嘴巴在呼唤他。carpe对着耳根伸了伸舌，意犹未尽像小猫喝牛奶般又舔了两遍，伺机对刚刚的恶作剧报仇。放过了耳后的领地现在又把战场带到了gael脸庞的胡子，粗短的胡渣如一层砂纸把粉红小舌刮得刺痛，小猫疼得呲牙咧嘴弓背炸毛。

抱着小猫的人可不好过，怀里的人扭扭捏捏还一边对着他舔来舔去，舌头的触感让gael哆嗦打颤，小猫的拳头使他痒至心底，一直蔓延到身下的地方，gael的牛仔裤越穿越紧。

不必思索在进房的一瞬间就直奔软塌。

堵住的嘴，圈住的颈，握住的腰。何必挣脱怪异的操控，一切都是自己对他的默许。

面对这个法国男人只要听话地等待被吃掉，乖乖躺下对方就会俯身在自己身上不重不轻地压住他。有时又会把自己轻轻抱起在腿上，gael瘫在枕头前仰着头仿佛在等待自己开始表演，那趴在他结实的胸口上悄悄喘气，把他胸前的毛毛吹得发痒就好。

法国男人最受不住诱惑。

carpe甜得发腻，gael闻得窒息。

到最后gael还是会过来回抱自己大力地把他揉进身体里，carpe读懂这个男人的一切，不只有在赛场上，床笫之间同样如此。

黑暗里一大一小的肩膀在抖动，精壮的胸膛紧贴贴着能看清脊椎一块块凸出的后背，像猫科动物般律动地前后弓背。

gael也不嫌麻烦，把他和小猫间的那条尾巴带到了carpe身前，柔软蓬松的仿真毛扫过了他的前段，一边接受着后面的冲击一边被羽毛般的绒物挑逗着半起的性器。

“嗯…不要弄 阿好好痒额”

“这是你自己的尾巴喔 自己的东西要自己照顾好carpe”

一肚子坏水的gael看着猫咪兴奋的小东西忍不住也要玩上一把。操控着黑色的尾巴轻轻扫过半渗水的小孔，果然身下的小猫忍不住发抖，包裹住他的甬道又收紧了几分力度。

“Kitty~真棒”

得寸进尺，他还没玩够。

仿佛是玩具猫尾拥有了生命，那条毛茸茸的东西正一圈圈地绕着他的脆弱，体贴与温柔交叉在他的欲望上，不松不紧地绕着一圈又一圈。感觉置身云端快感和痛苦并行，缠绕的尾巴只是装饰一般给身前的小东西加了一层黑色皮革，在完全包裹住性器后gael就对那兴起的欲望置之不理。

“gael那里要…摸摸”

“嘘别碰…乖”

当然gael也没有忘掉最重要的工作，前前后后一直破开着身下的嫩肉，冲击着里面靠近欲望的地方。全部拔出到洞外赶在小穴休息的空挡，趁小口还没反应过来前又一次整根没入捅到了最深处。前段翘起在运动期间一直摩擦着上壁的敏感点，来来回回大概有几十上百次，gael抓着他的大腿把他整个顶起，体内的粗大意外碰到了隐藏在内壁深处的开关。  
怀里猫咪一下子改变了声调，本来软糯糯的叫喊再次飙到云端，突然的舒服一下次让平日恪守不渝的carpe流露出性爱最原始极致的反应。

“嘘…那么大声 想让整个基地都知道有猫咪发春吗”

故意在carpe最爽的那一刻卡在他身体里不动，猫咪已经在嘤嘤他继续接下的动作，体内在不停地涌动绞住gael的欲望催促着快点开始下一轮的进攻。

“猫咪发情可不是嘤嘤嘤地叫的喔”

“记住了carpe现在可是猫咪”

gael恶劣的玩性在做爱时也不能消停，在对方不做出让他满意的答复前身下一直不为所动。

“嗯?怎么了不想要吗”

gael引诱一般又挺了一次腰。

“嗯呜呜…”

“carpe~kitty~~”

meow——miaow~

“噢就是这样才对 猫咪就要有猫咪做爱的样子”

身下又继续开始抽动，大力地抽插翻涌出潺潺的水声，被牵出的嫩肉正紧紧咬住巨物的根部。身下的人开始不停地挣扎想逃离排山倒海的快感，gael紧紧扯住代表控制权的牵引绳钳住怀里的猫咪让体内的炙热把他钉在床上。

“阿…”

猫咪命悬一线地发出最后的哀鸣，方才被尾巴捆住的性器正高高抬起铃口喷出稀白粘液蘸满了整条尾巴，黑灰的绒毛被他的东西打湿得黏在一起。gael最后还是全部射在了小猫的体内炙热的暖流刺激得他全身炸毛，身下连接处正滴滴嗒嗒流提醒着他们欢愉结束。

“看 你把尾巴弄脏了”

“猫咪都是自己舔着舔着洗澡的呢 对吧?”

怀里喘气的人突然身体一僵。

“哈哈开玩笑的”

“做我的宠物carpe”

“miaow~”


End file.
